my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alisa Sokolov
---- Alisa Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is currently a student, in Paramount School of Fine Arts, training to become the world's best actor as her sister has promised to be the world's best manager. The two plan to work together to become the perfect team. Alisa is mainly known for her small part roles in a few movies as well as the odd concert thanks to her quirk, Composing Nothing. Alisa loves to do all types of acting but acting in musicals is by far her favourite. With the help of her twin sister, Alisa has been seen as one of the most talented actress of her age. Although they work hard at their current schools the two also plan on becoming heroes like their older brother and older sister. Despite being born in Russia, Alisa lives in Japan. Alisa and Alina were almost late-comings to the family, being the second youngest in the family - being born 10 minutes before Alina, Alisa found it hard to fit in at first with her siblings being older than her an starting to pave their way towards their dreams. This didn't mean she was treated wrongly, her brother and sister treated her fairly and something out-right spoiled her. The two moved away, however, when Alisa and Alina were still young, both heading towards hero schools in Japan. By this time, Alisa had been set on becoming an actor who would fight crime like no one else. The twins spent all of their ounce of energy into training, however, Alina was nothing compared to Alisa raw talent. This caused hardships for the two twins and a fallin' out had begun. For three months they wouldn't talk or even look at each other until Alina swung from her bunk-bed and proposed that the two would become business partners. This is what sparked the beginning for Alina and Alisa dream of becoming the best twins on the planet. Alisa kept her training going, trying harder and harder, sometimes overworking herself. Alisa never really cared and always pushed herself despite being top of her class. Being top wasn't good enough for her and she wished to be more than that. Mixed with her quirk, Alisa own the stage when it came to musicals. She self-produced her own music, and played it right there and then, giving a new feeling of 'live' on the stage. It was then that Andrei had taken it upon himself to move the twins and their parents to Japan and quite quickly afterwards, the twins gained their application to Paramount Arts. Since that day Alisa has found all types of people and has realised that she was right, being top of her class wasn't good enough because there were people here that were better. She took it on herself to become the very best and even challenged the second highest in her class, Lavania McKeithan, to be her rival and partner. The two have been striving to beat one another ever since but are clearly close friends too. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Alisa is the ideal person if someone is seeking a friend. Following a quite blissfully naive path, Alisa sees the good in everyone and also the fun, often making chores and normal activities in some sort of competition or game, she tries to rope everyone into anything in hope they will join her chaos. It's no surprise that she is an extrovert, constantly seen around people in either a crowd form or in a small group of friends. Seeing Alisa alone is so rare Alisa seek the attention herself, constantly being the friendly smile in between conversations. This can get Alisa into trouble at times but she is still proves people that she isn't just some kid. Though she is can be rather weak in academics and common sense, Alisa gets all her strength from people and has a passion to be with them. This is why she fits almost every role during her acting. Known for bonding with the cast, on and off stage, as well as the staff, Alisa can be claimed to have the magical power of making everyone enjoy her presences. This paired with her actual abilities makes Alisa a wonder in stage and off to talk to or just get the job down. Though getting her to be a much more serious person is still a rare feat in itself. Acting allows a personality take a spin. Alisa copies her twin, inherited her geeky nation. History Quirk Composing Nothng (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that gives Alisa the ability to play any and all types of instrument despite not owning it. This appears as if she is creating music out of the air with only a few loose notes being seen by anyone. They are viewed as lines of glowing colour that will produce the music sheet she is composing,. Alisa must learn how to play this instrument before she can use her quirk and currently knows how to play; the flute, the piano, the guitar, the violin, the clarinet, the trumpet and the alto saxophone. Abilities Acting The soul and bread of Alisa is her acting skills and anyone worth their salt will tell you exactly that. Alisa had been acting since she was able to tell her mother about how amazing acting was. At a young age she had always loved actors and how real they felt and as such Alisa wanted to be just like that, but better. Wanting to sell her soul over a performance, Alisa always tries to gripe people into the emotions her character is going through. Unlike her other skills, Alisa is never truly happy with her acting and counties to strive everyday by improving her skills. Alisa has been viewed as a natural talent, a real diamond in the rough. While her school and friends may agree Alisa is actually passionately against this ideal that all of her acting is down to pure talent. Though it is only her family that has heard this view, she feels like she doesn't get the recognition of actually working hard to make a performance done well and instead it is all accepted that she already had it in her. This is why Alisa trains every day and night in an attempt to get better at her acts, hoping that her emotions get through that she tried hard to get this role. This simple piece of passion has left Alisa to reject people who have asked her to be part of their company, always arguing that if they cannot view that she has worked hard to get where they are, they are a waste of Alina and Alisa time. Though some may agree, it doesn't' stop the emotions she can convey with her acting. Alisa has managed to get many roles in her young career, with the main roles being from musicals. Alisa attempts to combine her music and dancing skills into her acting to not only create a realistic feeling on the stage but also the emotion as pure as she can get it. If Alisa is upset, she wants the audience to burst out in tears for her hardships; if Alisa is angry, she wants the audience to hate the thing she is angry at and if Alisa is happy then she wants the audience to chuckle and hurt their sides from their laughter and happiness. Alisa has always been, and always had, been a girl to try and please the audience with everything she has. Dancing Mixed with Alisa energetic personality and love for music, Alisa enjoy's dancing as her past time and doesn't view it as a lesson of sorts. She is highly talented in her dancing, seeking new ways to get her pumped up for a show. It only makes sense to Alisa to go big or go home and that is what she attempts to do with each of her performances. Mixing in sports and athletics into her dance routines makes them a lot harder for Alisa to manage but that isn't what bothers Alisa seeing as she takes the challenge in hand and will not stop working on it until Alina is pleased with the results - as Alisa is always pleased with her results, even if she has fallen. Dancing is one of the few things, however, that Alisa cannot beat Lavania no matter how hard she tries but Alisa pleads this is why this type of work is so much fun. With the use of being able to use her quirk while dancing, Alisa can make performances that can't be seen anywhere else as she dances, sings and plays the music live at the same time. This overlapping takes Alisa months to master but once done people can vouch that they will never see anything like it ever again. It is this excitement that Alisa wishes to have everyone to experience when they watch her acting. She wants everyone to feel her feelings while on stage no matter if it is acting, singing, dancing or just being a goof. Alisa always dreams of sending these vibes to people and therefore feels that good dancing is one that produces volume of emotions. Though she doesn't say it out loud, often, Alisa views her dancing better than Lavania as she feels her dancing is just a sole copy and does not have her soul inside it. Due to her renown dancing skills, Alisa is sometimes sent out for tutoring new dancers. Though she does not plan on dancing professionally and rather using this for special effects in her acting and musicals, Alisa has quite a lot of pride in her dancing abilities. Music Music is what Alisa takes pride in and is clearly her proud and joy to do. It is this reason that becoming an famous actor in musicals only makes sense for Alisa as it combines her acting and music together into one leaving Alisa with everything she ever wanted in her acting career. It is for this reason people can see Alisa focus on her singing and dancing rather than her acting abilities. She considers them as key to her victory. Her music is usually split into two categories; her singing and her instrumentation. Singing Instrument Playing Combat Relationships Family= Alina Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Alisa's older twin sister. The two are close as can be, following the twin treats of completing each other sentences and knowing what the other one thinks. Due to how close they are and they professions the two are planning on taking, Alisa and Alina plan on becoming well-known twins from the very get go. The two trust each other completely and is by far the more hyper bunch of the family. The two often gather gossip to tell the family and also spill secrets to friends and as such not many trust them with their deeper secrets as it is likely everyone will know soon enough. The only secret the girl have managed to kept from spreading is Andrei's crush. It has been difficult for the two. Andrei Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Alisa's older brother. Vera Sokolov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Alisa's older sister. Valencia (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Andrei's adopted daughter and therefore Alisa's niece. |-| Others= Belle Orlov (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a childhood friend of her sister, Alina, and therefore a close friend to Alisa. Lavania McKeithan (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a girl in Alisa's school who considers Alisa her rival. To Lavania's demise, Alisa treats her like her friend no matter what she says, only displaying a recognition of her rivalry only once. Alisa usually has a habit of calling her Lava-chan and is the only person to hold honorifics from Alisa in the whole school, mainly because of her upbringing in Russia. Trivia * Alisa is based on Yuzu from the anime series, Aikatsu Stars! *Alisa's birthday, the 15th of March, is International Day of the Families. ** She shares this birthday with her twin, Alina. * The author considers, Walking The Wire by Imagine Dragons, to be Alisa's theme song. Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Civilians Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Paramount Arts